A Little Bit of Magic
by Neela4232
Summary: Escaping the Refuge with her brother Jack, taking on the Delanceys, and starting the newsies strike, that's nothing. Convincing newsies from Harlem, Queens, and everywhere else, that's hard.  Loving Spot Conlon, who thinks she's a boy, that's the hardest.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, I just discovered Newsies and I really like it. This will be a Spot/ OC story, but it will take some time to get going. Only the Manhattan newsies and scabs know about Jaimy being a girl. The warden doesn't know either. On with the show!**_

"Aye, boys, get up! Everybody's sleepin'! They sleep their life away, these kids! Skittery, Skittery!" A muffled slap echoed through the Lodging house, followed by a muffled "I didn't do it."

I sleepily turned over to my side and mumbled. I was about to drift back to the world of sleep-involving dreams of Santa Fe- when a bony finger poked me in the ribs.

"Waassamattawifyousk? Ise goin offtossleeps…" I growled into my pillow. Opening one sleepy eye, I saw Kloppman with a grin on his wrinkled face as he shoved me again.

"Wake up, wake up, you lazy bums! Sell the papes, sell the papes!" With one last smack on the top of my head, he moved to the bunk above me and started smacking my brother. I heard laughter and cries of "Wassamattahwif yousk?" again. Kloppman answered "Nothin', What's the mattah with you? You dreamin'?" More laughter.

"All right, all right, wake up! Carry the Banner, sell the papes!" I grumbled and rolled out of bed onto the floor. I hit the old wood and grudgingly woke up. My eyes met the dusty, crowded bunk room of the Newsboy's Lodging House, like they did every morning. It was home. Home for my brother, home for my friends, and home for any other kid tryin' to make their way in this big old world.

"Jacky boy, youse gotta get up." I groaned as I got up and stretched, cracking my back and grabbing my black pants.

"Jaimy kid, put some clothes on before youse do that," my brother said as I stretched. "I ain't likin' the view."

"Tricks, you can do dat anytime in fronta me," laughed Mush as he pulled on his pants. I laughed and ran a hand through my long brown hair.

"Mush! Dat's me sistah youse talkin' about! I'll soak ya if youse even think-"

"Calm down, Jack, Mush is just getting' Mush-y with me again, ain't cha? 'e knows dat I could do much bettah den 'im if I wanted to!" I laughed. Jack smacked the back of my head and jumped down from his bunk, playfully shoving Mush as he was puttin' his suspenders on. I threw on my large gray shirt, tucked it into my pants, and pulled my suspenders. They had been shortened again.

"Blink! Kid Blink, I'm gonna saok ya till youse blacker then the papes!" I threatened. It was almost every morning Kid Blink messed with me suspenders. It seemed to give him and Race a huge thrill to see me irritated. Fixing the dirty, black, now-normal suspenders, I pulled the up on my shoulders, threw on my black vest, and grabbed my gray newsies hat.

"That's my cigar," said Racetrack to Crumbs.

"You'll steal anoddah." he replied.

"He bummahs, we got woik to do."

"Since when did you become me muddah?" Skittery asked jokingly.

"Ah, stop your bawlin'." Crutchy shoved his way between the goodhearted fight.

"Who ast chou?" I punched him lightly in the arms as I past the group.

I past my brother who was coming out of the bathroom. "How'd you sleep, Jack?" asked Mush as he saw Jack.

"On me back, Mush." he answered. I snorted. Mush thought it was hilarious. I ruffled Jacks hair.

"And you ask why Weasel calls you a wise guy?" I mocked him. We laughed.

"Hey guys, when I walk, does it look like I'm fakin' it?" Crutchy limped next to us as we entered the 'beauty area,' as the boy called it.

"'Course not, Crutch." I was being honest.

"Who says you're fakin' it?" asked Jack. He put an arm around Crutchy's shoulders.

"I dunno," he answered. "There're just so many fake crips out there, us real crips don't got a chance.

"Well," I said, whipping Racetrack with a towel, "you can tell anyone who don't believe ya that 'James' Kelly will pay them a visit and make 'em feel what bein' a real crip is like."

"Thanks, Jaimy, but I just gotta find me a new sellin' spot where they ain't used to see'in me."

Mush looked up from the sink where he'd been washing his hands. "Try bottle alley or the harbor." he suggested.

Race looked at Crutchy while combing his hair. Taking his cigar out of his mouth, he said "Try Central Park, it's guaranteed."

I took the comb from him and pulled it through my hair, then threw it to Specs.

"Try any banker, bum, or barber." said Jack, taking a razor and shaving what he thought was his beard.

Skittery wiped his newly-clean face with a towel. "They almost all knows how ta read!"

"I smell money!" sang Kid Blink as he walked out of the bathroom.

"You smell foul!" I laughed, throwing some soap at him.

"Met this goil last night!" sang Mush.

"Ahhh, move your elbow," shouted Crutchy as he tried to get the pump.

"Pass the towel," cried Race, wandering around with his eyes closed.

Skittery laughed and sang loudly, "For a buck I might!"

Pulling my hair up with a string, I secured it and put my hat onto my head. I sang along with the 'Hattan newsies as we finished getting ready. I tied on my scuffed shoes, grabbed my blue bandana, and knotted it around my neck. I handed Jack his cowboy hat from under the bed and he helped me rub some dirt on my face. It was something we'd been doing since we became newsies together. We decided that it could be dangerous for me to parade around and sell papes in dresses and scarves and hats, so we decided I could be his brother James. Kloppman and all the 'Hattan newsies knew, of course, and most of the scabbahs did, too, but Weasel and the newsies from other parts of New York didn't. After Jack skillfully concealed most of my feminine features on my face, he dragged me out onto the streets, laughing.

We all started walking toward the distribution center, singing, laughing, and generally causing mayhem. I leaped over a barrel and scared the daylights outta Crutchy, then stole Blink's hat to get back at him for messing with my suspenders.

"Summer stinks and winter's waitin', welcome to New York! Boy, ain't nature fascinatin' when youse gotta walk?" we sang.

We all got quiet as we neared the lovely nuns who handed out bread and coffee to us 'woiken' class' kids. I accepted a piece of bread and a half-cup of watered down coffee. I quickly downed the drink and handed the cup back. We finished there and quickly began jumping and singing again.

"We improves our coiculation, walkin' 'till we fall…"

We arrived at the big green gate and the boys began throwin' the younger kids around and swingin' them like the weighed less than 100 papes. Skittery thought it'd be a funny to pick me up and toss me to Kid Blink, who tossed me to Jack. As I flew around and was dragged across the earth, I cursed and threatened to take Blink's other eye so he'd be called 'No Blink'. Our fun was rudely interrupted as two people shoved their way into our circle.

Oscar and Morris. Jack stepped a bit in front of me, but I gave him a light push to know I was not gonna hide. Next to me, Racetrack took of his hat and waved it in front of his face. "Dear me, what is that unpleasant aroma? I fear the sewer may have backed up during the night."

I laughed. "To rotten to be the sewer."

"Yeah, yeah! It must be…the Delancey bruddahs!" said Crutchy. Jack shot me a look, warning me to shut my mouth.

"Hiya, boys," said Race. Oscar stepped closer to us and eyed Crumbs, in front of Skittery. He grabbed him and shoved him down.

"Back of the line, ya lousy little shrimp." he hissed the words, smirking. I pushed him outta the way and picked the kid up onto his feet., brushing him off.

"Oh, it's not good to do dat." Race said the words condescendingly and my brother stepped up. "Not healthy."

Jack eyed Oscar warily. "Shouldn't be calling people lousy little shrimps, Oscar, unless you're referring to the family resemblance between your brother and you."

I laughed and Racetrack started calling out odds between fights to see if anyone would bet. Oscar looked to me and sneered.

"Well, if it ain't Tricks Kelley, helping' little snoddies wit' her lousy bruddah. How about you ditch these kids and come woik with me…in my bedroom?" he asked, nudging his brother.

"That ain't in my job description, ya rats." I said, laughing at the poor attempt to get my brother riled up. I glanced at Jack and saw that his face was growing a bit red.

"Your tough, for a goil, but-" began Morris, but I interrupted.

"I was just about to say the same about you." The boys laughed and Jack stepped forward.

"That's right, that's an insult." He slowly reached his arm up to Morris. "And so's this!" Jack snatched Morris's hat and started running. I quickly stuck my leg out and tripped Morris and then kicked him in the ribs. I raced after Jack, laughing. He slipped under a carriage while I darted around it. I ducked under a wagon of flower. The two Delancey-dimwits jumped onto the top while trying to look for us. I stealthily grabbed a bag and gripped it firmly. Standing up quickly, I swung the bag at them and it hit them both right in the gut. I hunched over laughing and I saw Jack swing down from an awning. He used his momentum and kicked both in the face. He jumped down, grabbed my arm, and we ran with the enraged Delanceys and half the 'Hattan newsies running after us. We sprinted past several kids and we knocked into several; many shouts came from behind as the two brothers pushed through the crowd to catch up with us.. I held onto my hat to prevent it from falling off. We ran back to the big green gate and Jack pushed me away right before Morris tackled him to the ground. I joined in the cheering until Oscar came into the circle and saw me laughing. He swung at me. I ducked.

Making a fist the way Jacky boy taught me, I punched Oscar right in the jaw. Jack kicked him in the back of the knee while he held Morris in a head lock. Oscar turned his attention to him. In the end, Jack caused Oscar to punch Morris in the face and Jack climbed the gate. When it opened, the newsies poured in and the Delanceys shout a glare at both me and Jack. We ignored them and I focused on the claps and congratulations I was getting on besting the Delanceys again. We ascended the stairs to the window and the two brothers roughly pushed past us.

"We'll get ya tomorrow, Cowboy," sneered Oscar.

"Your face won't be lookin' as pretty tomorrow, Tricks," threatened Morris.

"Ah, you're to kind," answered Jack as he strode up the closed window.

"You're as good as dead, Cowboy."

"Yeah, yeah, keep moving you scabs!" I said while I was laughing and brushing the dirt of my pants. "You shouldn'a took 'is hat, Jack, but that was a good show." He grasped my shoulders and looked down at me.

"I know youse can handle yourself, Jaimy, but youse gotta be more careful around thugs like the Delanceys. They know youse a goil and if anyone else finds out, it's back to the Refuge for us. They're ain't many newsies that woik with their sistahs besides me."

"Ah, Jacky boy, youse know I'm good with my fist. And if I ain't, I got these boys to back me up." I knocked his hat off playfully and he smiled, turning toward the closed window.

He knocked. "Mr. Weasel," he whispered. I heard muffled shouts. I rang the bell just to be irritating.

"Alright, Alright. Hold your horses, I'm comin', I'm comin'." Weasel placed the book on the counter as the window was opened.

"So didja miss me, Weasel? Didja? Didja miss me?" Jack asked the old man.

"Jack, if you used that tone with me, I wouldn' miss you if I hadn't seen ya for ten years." I said, grabbing the paper and scanning it quickly. Trolley strike again?

"Alright, boys." I saw Delancey smirk. "How many?"

Jack grabbed the paper and hushed Weasel. "Don't rush me, Weasel, I'm perusing the merchandise." After looking the paper over, he put his money on the counter. "The usual."

"100 papes for the wise guy. Next."

"This one ain't getting papes taday, boss." Oscar came to the window as he told Weasel this information. I glared at them. A look of interest crossed Weasel's ugly mug.

"Say, Tricks, you're good with magic, ain't ya?"

I nodded. An idea came to mind. "Tell ya what. If I can make _that _disappear-" I pointed to Weasel's small book of records, "then I get 100 papes, no charge. Swear on me honor that you'll get it back." Oscar looked like he swallowed sour milk as I said this, but Weasel agreed. I leaned over and grabbed Oscar's bowler hat and Weasels book.

"Boys, I'm doin' magic!" Jack stood and the boys hustled forward to see me try to do 'magic.' I took the small book and dropped it into the hat. "Abra Kadabra!" I said. I tipped the hat over and nothing came out. I handed the hat back to Oscar. "You get your book when I get my papes," I told Weasel.

"100 papes for Kelly, here." I threw them over my shoulder. Oscar, who'd put his hat back on, winced. He took off his hat and there the book was. Racetrack patted my back and stepped up to the window.

I sat on the steps and Jack sat down beside me. "How'd ya pull off this one?"

I showed Jack my trick. I had a small bottle of glue I got from a factory worker. It held the book to the hat long enough to get my papes, and it fell on Oscar's head at the opportune moment.

"Good ol' glue, helping' me outta anothah scrape again."

I noticed a small boy looking at me. "Wanna sit down?" I asked. He accepted.

"That was a great trick! Can you really do magic?" he asked. What a cutie!

"Absolutely." I answered. I reached behind his ear and made a penny appear.

"You pulled a penny outta my ear?"

"Sure thing, kid. I can do a lot more than that though. One time-"

"I paid for twenty, I only got nineteen," said a voice behind me.

"Are you accusing me of lyin', kid?" The boy next to me stood up with a worried look on his face. Jack got up as well and went to the window.

"No, I just want my paper," said the boy at the window. I stood up, to and stood right next to the pape truck. I grabbed one outta a stack, shoved it up my sleeve and stood next to Jack at the window.

"-honest mistake, you see, Morris can't count to twenty with his shoes on." Jack, such a smart ass.

Whipping the paper out of my sleeve, it looked like it had appeared outta thin air. "Here you go. That makes twenty, Morris, so you can get that permanent look of stupidity off your face. You ain't gotta count no more and it looks like youse about to explode."

"You forgot to say the magic woids," said the little kid.

"Abra Kedabra, kid."

"Race, spot me two bits? Thanks. Anothah fifty for my friend here."

"Oh, uh, I don't want another fifty-" the boy said, but Jack interrupted.

"Sure ya do, every newsie wants more papes."

"I don't want your papes. I don't take charity, I don't know you, don't care to, here are your papes."

"Cowboy, they call him Cowboy. He's Tricks, he pulled money outta my ear."

"That is what the call me, that and a lot of oddah things, including' Jack Kelly, which is what me muddah called me. This here is me youngah bruddah, James."

"Pleased ta meet cha," I said, adjusting the papes on my shoulda. "What they call you, kid?"

"Les. This is my brother, David. He's older."

"No kiddin'?" said Jack. "So how old are you, Les?"

"If anyone asks, say seven." I said. "You look to me about nine."

"I'm near ten." Les looked proud of the fact that he had almost lived ten years.

"Well, Les, you look like a cute kid. Hows about you partner up with me and my bruddah?

"Wait. Who said anything about partners?" asked David.

"Me," I said. "Woin't you listenin'?"

David and Jack started arguing about splitting profits and other things. I took Les and entertained him by making pennies appear and papes vanish.

"Ok, Jaimy, time to go to woik." Jack and David seemed to have reached and agreement and they set off. I stood, shouldered my papes, adjusted my cap, and sent a sly smile and a smug wink at the Delanceys.

They looked murderous.

_**Good? Bad? Love it? Hate it? Want it to continue?**_

_**Let me know! Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello! It's me! I'm planning on updating this once a week, but maybe later since I have several other stories on my profile. Go ahead and check them out if you're a Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, or Alice in Wonderland fan! Note at bottom!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies! If I did, there would be a sequel-somehow- and it would be re-mastered!**_

"Headlines don't sell papes, newsies sell papes." Jack wove through the crowd as he told David this.

"Without us newsies, the citizens of New York know nothin'," I said confidently. David looked skeptical of what I told him, but I clapped him on the back. He winced. "Wese

the glue that holds this town togethah, so you gotta loin the trade."

We began to go our separate ways from the other boys of our group, each shouting our own versions of the boring headlines. As I handed an old man a paper from my shoulder, I heard Jack teaching Les about embellishing the headlines and saying anything to sell.

We stopped near a bakery and I set my papes down. They were getting heavy. I snatched Jack's hat off his head and set it on the ground in front of me. Time to go to work.

"Good people of Manhattan," I had several ladies' attention, but it wasn't enough. I pulled a large flower out of my sleeve and handed it to the closest girl. She blushed and there was some clapping. It wasn't enough for me. I do like being in the spotlight. "Would youse like to see a trick?" Several kids nodded, pulling their mothers in my direction. I adjusted my grey cap to make sure it was secure and I pulled out a handkerchief.

"Young man, I cain't do this trick myself. Would you lend poor James a hand?" I asked the closest kid to me. He nodded quickly and I winked at his mother, who looked nervous. "See this stone, kid?" I nudged a large chunk that was on the ground-maybe from building or poorly made streets. "I can make it…disappeah!" I threw the cloth over the rock and said the magic words. With a flourish, I whipped it off again and the rock was gone. "Now, boy, reach into ya pocket." The kid did as I said and pulled out a pebble, one that fit perfectly in the center of his hand. His face split into a wide grin and he ran to his mom, showing her the pebble.

"Young lady, what's that behind ya eah?" I reached behind another girl's ear and pulled out a chocolate, which I placed into her clean, waiting hand. "Sir, pick a card!" I held the deck of cards I had grabbed from my pocket out to the gentleman in front of me. He picked a card from the fanned deck with a grimace. "Take a good look, your honnah, and then place it back in me deck." He did so. I skillfully shuffled the deck and whistled. Hopefully, this would be a good haul today. After shuffling, I turned to an old man wearing a bowler hat and approached him. "Sir, would ya mind checkin' your hat for me? I'm afraid I misplaiced one 'o me cards." He did so, with a small chuckle. His eyebrows raised as he pulled out a card. "Is ya card the…Queen of Hearts, sir?"

The snooty man nodded. The small audience clapped and I passed around Jack's hat. It came back to me with several pennies, a dime, and a nickel. This particular crowd was generous. I pocketed the money and picked up my papes. I walked beck to where Jack and David stood by the shop. Les was grinning and trying to make his pirate sword disappear.

"Good show, sis. Ise not so sure the rat in the front enjoyed it, though." Jack nudged Les, who was getting to close to the busy street.

"Yeah, well, I got around eighteen or nineteen cents already, Jacky, so we'se already off to a good start today." I said. We started walking again. Jack led us as he continued to teach Les how to act. David looked like he had some problems with Jack, but I talked to him. "David, I know Jack may look like he's real-um, what's the woid-irrepressible?"

"Irresponsible?"

"Yeah, that! Anyway, he may seem irresponsible, but he wouldn' let anythin' happen to Les. He took care 'o me for nine years an' look how I turned out!" David didn't look that optimistic, but I clapped him on the back and smiled. Then I grabbed a paper, like my brother, and started selling as we walked toward Jack's favorite selling spot. "Extra! Extra! Baby born with three heads! Brooklyn proud of it's new citizen!" A women gave me a few pennies and I handed her the paper. I tipped my hat to her and said, "Thank ya, ma'am."

Jack and I both sold several papers as we walked toward the boxing ring. David only sold two. The boy really didn't understand that no one wanted to read about the trolley strike. Les seemed to be a natural. Jack was definitely right about him increasing our business.

About thirty minutes later, we arrived at the crowded ring. Men were shouting and cheering and the place stank of stale beer, cigar smoke, and sweat. This is were we usually sold the most papes. The four of us pushed through the crowded men and shouted headlines.

"Extra! Extra! Trolley strike drags on." I could barely hear David over the cheering men.

"Extra! Extra! Ellis Island in flames! Big conflagration!" Jack's voice carried and he quickly sold several newspapers to some drunk men.

"Extra! Extra! New disease causes baby to be born wi' three heads! Your children could be next!" I collected the coins from several gentlemen and gave them their respected papers. David came up behind me.

"Where's that story, James?"

"Thank you, sir. Page nine, Davy. Thousands sick!" I approached Jack when I saw his papers were almost gone. I gave him half my dwindling stack.

"Terrified flight of infoino! Thousands o' lives at stake!" Jack called. I tossed one of my papes to a man at the top of the stands. He threw down a dime.

Jack noticed that Les was pushing his way through the crowd. "Hey, you start in the back like I told ya?" Les nodded. "K, show me again."

Les coughed pathetically. "Buy me last pape, mistah?" I smiled. The kid was a natural!

"Tha's heartbreakin', go get 'em!" I said, smiling. Jack slapped him on the back and handed him another paper. David didn't look to pleased.

"My father taught us not to lie," he said.

"Yeah? Well, ours told us not to starve, so we all got an education," replied Jack.

"You're just making up things! All these headlines, they're fake."

"We don't do nothin'. The guys write it, don't they?" I asked.

"Anyway, it ain't lyin', it's just improvin' the truth a little." Jack turned his attention back to the boxing match and I sat next to him. Neither of the fighters looked to good. The bell rang and round fifty-seven, or fifty-eight, began to cheers and boos from the crowd. I once again adjusted my cap.

"Guy gave me a quarter! Quick, give me some more of those papers." I turned and saw that Les had come back. David leaned over to him.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. You smell like beer," he said to Les.

"Yeah, that's how I got the quarter. Guy bet me I wouldn't drink some."

Jack and I laughed. "No drinkin' on the job. It's bad for business," Jack said to the kid, smiling.

"Yeah," I said. "What if someone called a cop on you?" David was squinting his eyes, trying to look at something across the ring. He gestured with the hand that held his papes.

"Is he a friend of yours?" David asked. Jack stood to see where he was pointing. He turned to me and grabbed my shoulder, a look of alarm was plastered on his face. I stood too and saw the one man who had almost ruined my life. It was Snyder!

"Beat it! It's the bulls!" he cried, dragging me behind him as he jumped into the ring and quickly exited again. We pushed through the crowd and ran through an alley. David and Les were behind us. We darted across a street and I cried, "Hurry up, c'mon!"

Whistles blew behind us and Snyder bellowed and called out our names. "Sullivan!"

"Up this way." Jack called, running up some stairs into a tall building. I stumbled on a stair and Jaack caught me. "I got you, I got you, Jaimy. C'mon, lets go." We entered the building and ran up more stairs. There was a drunk man sleeping on the narrow staircase and I leapt over him as I followed closely behind Jack.

"Sleeper!" I called out to warn Les and David. We burst through the door to the roof and raced across it to the edge. Jack jumped off and shouted. I leapt after him and screamed as well. David and Les stopped and stared at the ledge, confused. I stuck my head up and waved my hand for them to join us. They ran to the side and jumped down the ramp and quietly crouched by us. I heard the door bang open and hurried footsteps.

"Sullivan! Wait till I get you boys back to The Refuge!" We had slipped out of Snyder's dirty hands again, though narrowly. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and offered Jack a weak smile. He took my hand and helped me up. I hugged him quickly. We ran from the roof and sprinted down the sidewalk. We slowed when we came to Medda's theatre.

"I'm not running any further." David said, stopping Jack. Jack pushed past him, smoothed his hair, and entered the side door of the theatre. "I want some answers!" I slapped him on the back of the head and shushed him. The boy was real im-im-impatient? Yeah! Impatient! "Who is he, and why was he chasing you, and what is this Refuge?"

"The Refuge is this jail foah kids. The guy chasing us is Snyder, he's the Warden." Jack explained quietly and quickly.

"You guys were in jail?" Les asked in awe.

"Yeah." I answered him.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, me and my brudah were starving', so we stole some food." Jack said.

"Oh, right, food." David said accusingly.

"Yeah, food, David," I said. How could he not believe us?

"He called you Sullivan." David stated this fact as he looked at me.

"Yeah, well, my names Kelly. Jack and James Kelly, think wese lie'n?" I asked him angrily.

"Well, you have a way of improving the truth. Why was he chasing you?"

"'Cuz we escaped," said Jack.

"Whoa, how?" asked Les.

"Well, this bigshot gave us a ride out in his carriage," I told him.

"I bet it was the mayor, right?" said David.

"No, Teddy Roosevelt. Evah hoid of him?" I asked. This kid was getting on my nerves.

"What's going on down there? Out! Out! Out!" Medda descended the stairs toward us, waving her feathered fan and gesturing us out. She stopped when she recognized me and Jack.

"You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye, wouldja, Medda?" he asked cockily.

"Ahh, Kelly!" She pulled us into a hug. "Where ya been, kids?" Medda was one of the few people that wasn't a newsie that knew my secret. She really helped out when I needed girl time, advice, or when I needed to bath once and a while. "Oh, I miss seeing you two up in the balcony," she said sadly.

"Hangin' on your every woid," Jack said as he kissed her hand. Jack, ever the ladies man. I pushed Jack into the wall, laughing, and led Medda down the stairs.

"So Medda, this is David and Les." Jack rubbed his head and smiled good-naturdly at me.

"Hello." Meddah said.

"And this is the greatest star vaudeville's seen today. Miss Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadow Lark." I introduced her to the two boys.

"Welcome, gentlemen."

"Medda also owns the joint," said Jack, putting an arm around my shoulders.

Medda then took notice of the adorable Les. "What have we here? Oh, aren't you the cutest little thing that ever was!" Medda tickled Les with her fan. I smiled and nudged Jack when I saw Les reach to get a paper. He coughed. "Are you alright?" Medda asked. He coughed again.

"Buy me last pape, lady?"

"Oh, you are good. Oh," she nudged me, "This kid is really good." She turned back to him. "Speaking as one professional to another, I think you got a great future."

"So, is it alright if we stay awhile, Meddah? Just till a little problem outside goes away." She nodded at me.

"Sure, sure, stay as long as you like. Toby, ah, just give my guests whatever they want." I gave her another hug and smiled. She patted my head and went out to do her show. I grabbed a licorice whip from Toby and went to watch the show. Jack, David, and me went to the side of the stage as Medda began her song.

"My lovey-dovey baby…" Medda sang. It was one of my favorite songs. It always made Jack and I smile. "Come back my lovey-dovey baby, and kootchy-coo with me."

We left toward the end of the show and stepped outside the theatre. Jack handed me a cigarette and then lit his own.

"Didja like that?" he asked David.

"Oh, I loved that. Loved it, it was great. She is beautiful. How do you know her?"

"She was a friend of our father's," I said as I hopped into a chair outside the theatre. "Les, wanna shine my shoes for me?" The three boys followed my lead and leaned against the chairs. Then David checked his watch.

"It's getting pretty late. My parents will be worried. What about yours?"

"Oh, their out West lookin' for a place to live," said Jack. He pulled his favorite comic out from his back pocket. "See, that's Santa Fe New Mexico. Soon as they find the right ranch, they're gonna send for us."

"Then you'll be a real cowboy," Les spoke tiredly.

"Yeah." The conversation came to a sudden halt as we heard several crashes down the street. Yelling followed soon after. We ran down the sidewalk and saw a large fire and a big mob of protesters. We were in the middle of all the yelling.

"Jack, James, why don't we go back to my place and divvy up? You can meet my folks." I barely heard him. I was cheering on a protester who had a bull in a headlock.

"It's the trolley strike, Davy! These couple o' dumbasses must notta joined or somthin'!" I said, urging another protester to punch a cop. I winced as he was tackled.

"Jack, let's get out of here." My older brother nodded, grabbed me and Les, and led us away.

"This is great!" I called back. "We're gonna get a headline tomorra!" Jack carried Les back to David's house. When the door opened, I heard a woman ask, "Oh, my! What happened?"

"Nothing, ma, he's just sleeping," David reassured his mother. Another man whose arm was in a sling stood.

"We've been waiting dinner for you, where have you been?" Instead of answering, David handed his father a pape and and set the day's earnings on the table. "You made all of this by selling newspapers?"

"Well, have of its Jack's and James's. These are our selling partners and friends." David pulled us into the house and shut the door behind us. "Jack and James Kelly, my parents." Mr. Jacobs reached a hand out to me and I shook it firmly, trying to seem like a boy.

"Um, that's my sister, Sara." The girl he pointed at looked up from where she sat in her chair. When I saw the look on her face, I knew Jack was doomed. I shot a glance at my brother and I saw that this girl, Sara, was doomed as well. I was witnessing love at first sight.

"Oh, and who is this young lady?" I snapped my head back to Mrs. Jacobs. She was looking at me.

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"What's your name, dear?"

"Ma, that's James. Jack's brother," David said.

Damn. She knew. "Oh, well. The jig is up," I said aloud. I took my hat off and allowed my hair to fall around my shoulders. David's jaw dropped. "Sorry, Davy. Me bein' Jack's brudah keeps me safe. I was gonna tell you tomorra."

"So, wait, what?" he asked.

"I'm a girl. I'm Jack's sistah. The name's Jaimy." I hope he wasn't mad at me. His ma obviously knew right when I walked in. It looked like his dad had an idea as well. "Are ya mad?"

"N-no, it's just, I mean, you know-"

"A shock? That's what the othah boys said. Especially Blink. Hope it doesn't change your perception of me."

"Of course not!" said Mr. Jacobs. "I didn't raise an imbecile as my son! He understands. Right David?" David nodded. "Esther, maybe David's partners would like to join us for dinner. Why don't you add a little more water to the soup." Mrs. Jacobs nodded.

"So, from what I saw today, your boys are a couple of born newsies," said Jack during dinner.

"Can I have a little more?" I asked Sara as she cleared my plate. She smiled.

"Of course."

"So with our experience and their hard woik, I think we can peddle a thousand a week without even breakin' a sweat," I said.

"That many?" asked Mr. Jacobs.

"More when the headlines are good," I said as Sara brought my soup. I thanked her again.

"So what makes a headline good?" she asked. I looked at Jack. He immediately jumped in.

"Ah, you know, catchy woids like, uh, maniac or corpse or, uh, love nest or nude." I eyed Mrs. Jacobs's eyebrows raise. I shot her a wink across the table. She nodded slightly. We both knew they'd end up together before the year was out.

"Sara, go get the cake your mother's hiding in the cabinet." Mr. Jacobs said. His wife hit him with her napkin.

"That's for your birthday tomorrow."

He laughed. "I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration!"

"I'll get the knife!" said David.

"I'll get the plates!" said Sara.

"This is only the beginning, Poppa! The longer I work, the more money I'll make." David looked so excited.

"You'll only work until I go back to the factory and then you are going back to school like you promised." said Mr Jacobs. David's expression saddened.

"Happy birthday, Poppa," said Sara, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you. This is going to heal. They'll give me back my job."

The family cut and served the cake and we ate. It was delicious. After dinner, Jack and David went out to the fire escape. I talked to Sara. She was really a lovely girl. Soon, though, we had to leave and get back to the lodging house. I said good bye to Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs and Sara, placed my hat on my head-not bothering to tuck my hair up- and joined David and Jack on the fire escape.

"Your pa said it's time to come in, Davy. Sorry I didn't tell ya," I said as I climbed out of the window.

"It's not a problem. I know you're just trying to stay safe."

"Thanks."

"See you tomorrow. Carrying the banner." David said goodnight and climbed through the window. I leaned on the railing next to Jack. An old sadness crept it's way into my heart as I remembered the way the Jacobs had been together. They obviously loved each other very much. I wordlessly followed Jack and we descended the stairs of the iron fire escape. I could tell Jack was sad, too.

"So that's what they call a family. Mother, Daughter, Father, Son." I sighed. He took my hand. "Guess that everythin' ya heard about is true."

"So we ain't got any family. Well who said we needed one? Ain't ya glad nobody's waitin' up for you?" Jack asked me sadly.

"When I dream, on my own, I'm alone but I ain't lonely." I gripped Jack's hand tighter. "For a dreamer night's the only time of day. When the city's finally sleepin' and my thought's begin to stray, and I'm on the train that's bound for Santa Fe." I closed my mouth, suddenly very tired.

"And I'm free, like the wind. Like I'm gonna live forevah. It's a feelin' time can never take away!" Jack pulled me onto a passing cart with him. "All we needs a few more dollars, and we're outta here to stay! Dreams come true, yes they do, in Santa Fe."

We jumped off the wagon and walked through several alleys. I bitterly kicked some trash out of the way. "Where does it say we gotta live and die here?" I asked. "Where does it say a guy can't catch a break?"

Jack answered with a question of his own. "Why should you only take what your given? Why should you spend your whole life livin' trapped where there ain't no future? Even at seventeen? Breakin' your back for someone else's sake!"

I spoke, as angry as he was at our work and lifestyle. "If the life don't seem to suit ya, how bout a change of scene? Far from the lousy headlines and the deadlines in between!" We both angrily stomped through the streets and kicked trash cans and caused silent mayhem. Running across streets and kicking up dirt, we stole a horse. I leapt onto it after Jack and he urged it forward.

"Santa Fe! Are you there? Do you sweah you won't forget me?" asked Jack.

"If I found you would you let me come and stay?" I spoke to the air.

"We ain't getting any younga, and before our diein' day, we want space! Not just air!"

"Let 'em laugh in my face, I don't care!" I shouted, closing my eyes.

"Save a place. We'll be there," Jack said as he leapt off the horse and helped me down. "So that's what they call a family. Ain't ya glad we ain't that way?" he asked as he put an arm around my shoulder and started walking to the house.

"Ain't ya glad we got a dream called…Santa Fe?" I quieted as I saw Racetrack walking toward the lodging house.

"Hey, Race," said Jack dully. "How was ya day at the track?"

"You now that hot tip I told ya about?"

"Yeah?" I said as I feigned interest.

"Nobody told the horse."

As I got ready for bed that night, I remembered our dream-Santa Fe- and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day.

_**Longer chapter for you guys! Did you like it? Is Jaimy fitting in well inside the story? I promise Spot will come in soon, as well as some flashbacks! Thanks to my reviewers and subscribers!**_

_**Be nice to me! I'm delicate! **_

_**How about four reviews before the next chapter? **_


End file.
